Forgiven, but Never Forgotten
by EdwardCullenLuvR
Summary: Bella is trying to get back to the way things were before trouble started. But, what happens when a mysterious new student comes and Bella mysteriously disappears? Can Edward find her in time? Full summary in profile...this is my first fanfic so go easy:
1. Preface

Preface:

I couldn't believe that this was truly happening to me. Edward had left unattended thinking that nothing could happen, but that was a huge mistake on his part. He should know by now that leaving me unattended could only make matters worse.

After all, I was a magnet for trouble, and there was nothing stopping me from this fate that had bestowed upon me. I had truly thought I lost everything at that moment. Time seemed to slow down, as I saw my humanity pass before my very eyes. I knew Edward wouldn't be here to save me this time, nor would anyone be. I was truly alone and facing the hardest part of my current life. These events that are taking place, as we speak, are changing my existence and purpose in this world. It all depends how I act now, choosing right from wrong; good from evil; easy from hard; love from lust, and most importantly, the will to live or die.


	2. Chapter 1: Apologies and a surprise

_**Chapter 1: Apologies and an unexpected surprise**_

My life finally seemed to be getting back on track; back to the way it used to be, before any of these horrific events started happening. However, Edward and I knew as long as we stayed together, we would always be looking danger straight in the eyes, ever so often. It didn't matter to me anymore if I would always make contact with danger on a daily basis. As long as I had Edward and his family by my side, I could face anything, no matter how great the danger seemed to be.

It was my first day back at Forks high school, and I finally felt happy with my life. I just got back the man (or should I say the vampire) of my dreams, and he would leave my side even for a second; I was always in eyesight of him. As I exited out of the passenger's side of the shiny, silver Volvo, Edward was already awaiting to help me out of the car. _What a true gentleman,_ I thought. _Of course when is Edward not a gentleman? After all he did grow up in the 19__th__ century. _I gave him my hand as I hoisted myself out of the seat to stand next to my beloved.

"You look ravishing today, but you look just as gorgeous every time I see you," he whispered in my ear with a soft velvety voice.

"I know you're trying to make up for lost times, but honestly; no need to suck up to me so early in the day," I teased.

"True, but I can't help it. I love watching you blush; it always brings me some extra light in my day," he said with an alluring smile.

"Wow, you're sucking up big time. What are you planning now? I bet you $5 that you have another surprise for me… right?"

"Now are you sure you can't read minds too? Or am I just getting more and more predictable?"

"I think it's the second option," I responded, then leaning into him and closing the gap between us. The kiss was just a brush of our lips at first, but then he put a little more feeling into it. I was truly a little shocked; I had no clue what brought that on. "And what suppose, may I ask, was that for?"

"Oh, just because. But, I want you to know that I'm always here for you and I have no intention of leaving you, even for a second, that's unnecessary. I want to spend all the time that's possible with you".

I held a questionable look on my face; with my arms crossed, feet firmly planted on the ground, and eyebrows raised high waiting for him to continue. I knew there was more meaning behind his words.

"What?" he asked, trying to act oblivious to the fact I wanted him to continue. He tried to avoid this by starting to walk onto the school grounds with me, but wouldn't let this go so soon.

"You know perfectly well what," I attempt to answer in a serious tone with a straight face, but couldn't help but smirking by the end; still heading in the general direction of the school.

"Hmm… you seem to have me lost," he replied, tried to contain his laughter.

I stopped dead in my tracks waiting for him to continue; with disbelief plastered all over my face, because I knew he was with holding from me.

"Ok… fine you got me," he said holding his hands up in a surrendering fashion. "I want to spend all the time I possibly can with you, because I still haven't fully forgiven myself for leaving you yet. I know it broke your heart when I left and I didn't think that you would honestly believe me, after all we've been through. All the countless times I've said _I love you_, and the one time I say that I don't want to be with you anymore, that I don't love you, and it's never going to work out, you actually believed me. I thought it was going to be so difficult to tell you that I had to leave, but after all you'll believe anything that comes from me. But, I'll never forgive myself for what I've done to you. I saw what Alice saw, when she first saw you again. I saw how broken up you were; completely drained of all life without me. I was planning to come back, but after I saw that vision, I knew I should just end my existence. This so called life is nothing without you Bella! You're my everything."

By the end of his confession, he held his head in shame, despair, and anguish. I couldn't believe that he was still holding a grudge against himself. After all the times I forgave him, he still couldn't truly find it in him to forgive himself. I would just have to prove him wrong. "Edward you have to know that I do forgive you for what you have done and you only did it because you wanted to keep me safe; even though that didn't make a difference. You should have known then, that if you take one danger away from me, I'll always encounter another one." I said sincerely. I just prayer to God that he truly believes me this time.

"Bella, how can I forgive myself for just leaving you like that? I left you heartbroken and you had to face it on your own without me by your side or any of my family. I still don't know how anyone could be so forgiving for something that terrible."

"Well, I'll just have to make you believe that I truly forgive you then," I whispered into his ear and then lightly brushed my lips against his. He leaned in closer wanting more but, I wouldn't let him here; there were too many people watching. He groaned in annoyance.

"Bella, why do you always tempt me so much? A mere human shouldn't be so tempting to me," he pouted.

"Oh, suck it up. If we would have done anything more we would have had a larger audience," I said while looking around behind him.

"The bigger the audience, the better. That way I can show them how much I love you," he said leaning into kiss me again.

I stopped him by placing my index finger on his lips. "I think we should save it for later… we're going to be late for class," I whispered then, started to walk toward my first class. Edward followed close behind me, but then Mike Newton came into view. He rushed up to snake his arm around my waist and planted a kiss on my neck. After he finished he had a smug look on his face.

"I can't just imagine what Mike is thinking right now," I whispered in his ear.

"Oh believe me; he was only thinking two things… "He trailed off.

"And what exactly are those two things he was thinking?"

"Hmm… are you sure you want me to tell you?"

"Edward we're supposed to tell each other everything; no matter how bad. You know I hate it when you keep secrets." I pouted

"Well… first he was thinking about how much he hated me for stealing you away from him. And second… "He hesitated.

"And?" I hated when he didn't finish his sentences like that.

He sighed and then continued, "Second, he was thinking of all the diabolical ways he could get rid of me, and win you back. But let me assure you, that's not going to happen anytime soon," he replied with a smirk.

"Hmm… I wonder if Mike is getting lessons from Emmett. After all, he's a master mind when it comes to diabolical stuff," I mumbled; barely even audible.

"What did you say? All I caught was Emmett – mastermind – diabolical," he asked completely confused with a little bit of worry.

I laughed at his lack of hearing me. "And here I thought you could hear EVERYTHING. No worries, though. It's nothing important."

Disbelief settled on his face as he glared at me. I just laughed a little more, then said my goodbyes and headed off to class. This was one of the few classes that I didn't have with Edward; it always passed the slowest.

However, today was slightly different; our class was expecting a new foreign exchange student all the way from Italy. I wondered who would actually come all the way from Italy to spend time in this boring town, but my wondering soon ended as the new student walked, or should I say _glided_ through the door. I sat frozen in my desk; eyes wide, jaw slightly dropped, hands clutching to the side of the desk. I swear the whole class probably heard my heart stop and then pick up the pace double-time. At this very moment I wanted to run out of the class, cling onto Edward, and never let go. Edward would probably be the only one to keep me truly safe, but not completely.

I couldn't believe that this new student was a vampire; I didn't think it was possible for me to attract anymore danger, but sadly I think I'm in denial about the danger part. I should know by now that wherever I go, danger will be walking hand-in-hand with me.

On the contrary, the new student looked very, _very_, familiar to me, but couldn't quite pinpoint the face to my memory. Maybe it was all a coincidence or just another case of Deja vu. I highly doubted in mind that either of the options considerably true, because in my gut I knew that this student only meant more trouble to my existence or maybe even the end of it.

* * *

AN: I hope you guys like the story so far ) but I won't be able to update as much as I wanted to -.- (I was planning on updating every couple of days). Thanks to volleyball and the"extra homework" I seem to be getting all of a sudden... I'll probably only be able to update maybe once a week now. 

Please tell me if there's any mistakes and review!! (hint hint: if I get enough reviews I might update sooner... ;p)


	3. Chapter 2: The New Student

Chapter 2: The New Student

The new student got his slip signed by Mrs. Moore (the chemistry teacher) and was assigned a seat… _next to me._ _Edward is not going to approve of this at all, _I thought as the new student approached his seat next to mine.

"Hey. My name's Darren," he said in a melodic tone while taking his seat next to me.

As Darren was sitting down, his arm brushed against mine. It was stone cold… just like Edward's. Just the thought of being so vulnerable, with nobody to protect me, gave me a shiver up my spine. "My name's B-Bella," I stuttered, still in shock that he was so close to me. I decided to forget the fact that he could kill me at any moment. After all his eyes were deep shades of crimson/topaz (he was probably trying to change his diet so his eyes wouldn't be that noticeable by the rest of the humans). "So why did you transfer here?" I asked changing the subject; trying to shake off the fear I felt in his presence.

"Well, to tell you the truth," he stole a quick glance at me, I almost thought I missed it for a second, "I wanted to _learn_ in other parts of the world. Thought it might be a little more interesting that staying in Italy the entire time." The way he said _learn_ made it sound like there was a completely different meaning behind it, and that he wasn't here for school purposes. Mrs. Moore called the class to order and began explaining what was going to happen in the lab we were going to be doing later.

"How are you liking going to this school so far? I've heard a lot about it lately. I've also heard quite a bit about you Isabella," he whispered with a thick Italian accent followed by a dazzling smirk. I was just about to answer his question when Mrs. Moore interrupted.

"Mr. Rodriguez, would you care to share your conversation with the class?"

"No. Sorry for interrupting," replied a slightly angered Darren. After he replied, he placed his hand over his mouth and said something in Italian. He said something that sounded like, "_L'insegnante stupido... non sa niente di ciò che potrei fare a lei." _From what I thought, he was probably cursing about her.

I blushed and turned my head away from him. I placed my chin on my hand and created a wall with my hair so I could easily hide my face. I began to think about what had just happened.

_Why the hell did he smirk at me like that and why the hell was I actually going to answer him!? I think I'm losing my mind. _I thought back to the way he looked at me while asking the question. _I can understand he might be curious about me, but I think he was trying to dazzle me! That's so not fair! Edward should be the only one who can do that to me, _I grumbled internally.

_Maybe you're just overreacting Bella; maybe he's just trying to be friendly, _said one voice in my head.

_Maybe that's not the case. I bet he's trying to get information, and then use it against you and the Cullens, _another voice replied in my head.

I couldn't help but feel that the little voice was right; maybe it was some type of set up, but I could be just imagining it. _God… sometimes if wish I didn't have to over think these stupid things!_ I mentally cursed myself for thinking that way. Well, that's what I get for spending so much time with a bunch of over-observant vampires. _Speaking of vampires, Oh shit… what the hell am I going to tell Edward and his family. I mean, I can't just go up to the Cullens and casually explain the situation. I could just imagine how well that would go… _

'_Guess what happen in chemistry today. There's an extremely good-looking Italian vampire in my class, but he's not exactly a fond vegetarian (he prefers to snack on other things). But, don't worry too much; he's in the only class that I don't have Edward or the rest of you guys with me, and he sits right next to me. Oh, before I forget, lets not get too angry at the fact that he was trying to flirt with me and get information about us.'_

_Frankly, I think the family would look at me like I had just lost my head but was still talking somehow, or either have Edward do sometime completely stupid like one of 3 plausible things… he would probably (1) have a heart attack (he-he if he could), or (2) get overly protective on me, never leave my side, and loath himself of how he almost let something harm me again. But, there might be a slight chance of him thinking I had something seriously wrong with my brain at the moment. Or there was always the third option… Edward having another one of his rage fits, seeking out Darren and attempting to rip him to shreds._

_The last option seemed highly possible except for the part about Edward ripping Darren to shreds. I highly doubted he would come out of the fight alive. I mean, sure Edward's strong and all, but he'd be no match against Darren. Holy crap… Darren looks like he might even be stronger than Emmett for heaven's sake! I would never want to put him or his family in any danger what's-so-ever. I think it'd just be safer if I didn't them about what happened in class. Yeah, I think that would be my best option… act like nothing happened. Might be a problem though, I'll need to put on my straight-face "mask" and pretend like everything's as normal as it should be. I just hope that no one can see through me. _

I was completely zoned out the entire class thinking about how this was going to go over with the Cullens, and how I was going to act out my plan. So, when the bell rang, I jumped about an inch in my chair, frazzled as ever. _Wow, time sure flies when you have a lot to think about._ I thought to myself, and then I realized that Darren was staring at me with a questionable look.

"What?" I asked, completely oblivious to what he was staring at.

"Sorry, but I couldn't believe you were so startled by the bell. Have a lot on your mind lately? You know you could always talk to me if you needed somebody to talk to…" he trailed off in a suggestive tone.

I sat there a little shocked and frozen. _Damn, I'm going to have to learn not to react so much around him. He's way too observant for his own good, _I thought. "Um…" _Ok Bella, you better have a good response,_ I thought again and mentally cursing myself for not thinking of an excuse earlier. "Yeah, you're right, I do have a lot on my mind lately, and… I was just thinking really hard about… something. The bell… just startled me… that's all." I responded hesitantly, not quite sure if he would believe me. But, all he did was nod his head with a slight concern plastered on his facial features.

"You can always come to me if you need help though. I'm quite a good listener when it comes to problems," he said matter-of-factly, yet in a serious tone. Darren gathered his things together at a blindingly fast pace, to the point where all you could see was a blur of white. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and proceeded towards the exit, but stopped and waited for me right by the door. "Well, I guess I'll catch you later then. Wouldn't want to be late for our next classes anyway. See you around Bella," he said with a smirk, as we passed through the doorframe into the crowded hallway of the school.

"See you later Darren," I said, waving him off. I could just imagine what kind of shit I would be in, if Edward heard me saying goodbye to him.

I regretted thinking that about 5 seconds later, when 2 icy cold arms locked around my waist. _Shit… speak of the devil and the devil shall appear, _I thoughtEven though that saying fit perfectly at the moment, Edward was no devil; he was completely the opposite.

"Bella, why have you gotten yourself into trouble so early in the day and especially, not to mention, during the class when none of my family or myself are with you?"

I froze for a moment thinking he saw right through me right then and there. But, I decided to stick to my so-called genius plan and play dumb (like I didn't know what he was talking about). "Edward, don't get all protective with me so early in the morning… 'Kay? He's just a new friend I met in class today. I know he's a vampire by the way, but don't use that as an excuse. He seemed perfectly fine with me." _My God, I'm practically lying through my teeth, but surprisingly I'm doing a pretty good job of it, _I thought.

Edward spun me around and kissed me passionately on the lips. The entire time what and I wide-eyed and wondering where the hell that came from, and what caused him to act the way he did. He pulled away all too soon and whispered in my ear.

"Bella, I just hope you know what you are doing. I don't approve at ALL of it… but if it makes you happy to have another vampire _friend" _he snarled at the word, "in your chemistry class, then so be it. I'll always be there to rescue you if you need me, and I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy." After he finished, he embraced me with a bone-crushing-Emmett/Alice hug.

"C-C-Can't b-b-breathe," I rasped out with all the air I had in me.

"Oh my God Bella, I'm so sorry!" he said, releasing me from is iron grip immediately. "I guess I got a little too caught up in the moment."

"That's ok," I coughed a little, and regained my breath. "At least you didn't kill me, that's the only thing that matters," I said with a smirk.

"Bella, that was not funny. You shouldn't joke about death like that," his voice was thick with seriousness, regret and a slight hint of anger.

"Edward, you and I both know it was funny. Now, let's stop arguing about whether it's funny or not and get to our next class before we get into more trouble," I finished off my suggestion with a light peck on his lips.

"Well… I guess when you put it that way…" he said with a smirk. "Shall we?" he asked, holding his arm out for me to link onto it.

"We shall," I said with a smile, linking his arm in mine.

As we strolled on our way down the hall I couldn't shake the feeling that something or some_one_ was watching me. _God, Bella stop being so paranoid about everything,_ I thought to myself. I was going to have to break the habit of feeling that something was always wrong, but what I didn't know, was that I was feeling that way for a reason; and it wasn't because I was being paranoid.

It was because somebody _was_ watching me, and it certainly wasn't Edward or his family.

------------------------ AN: I hope you guys enjoy this :D I know I enjoyed writing it and there's a lot more exciting things that are going to be happening (well... I think they're going to be exicting :P). Please remember to review!!! I want at least 7-10 reviews before I update again! HEHE... I thought I should have updated on my fanfic sooner, so I got on the computer and started writing for you guys (it was 12:30 in the morning when i started, lol, but anyways.. I felt the need to write :) PS--> I get excited about every review... so make sure you click that lovely little button and review:D 


	4. Decisions

Chapter 3: Decisions

Second and third period went by in a blur, and I completely lost track of time. In fourth period I discovered that Darren was in my class, but I didn't get in a casual conversation with him because of all Edward's growling. I was just gathering up my books while Edward was waiting for me at the door, when Darren approached me.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to come and sit with me at lunch? I could always use a friend to sit with…" he trailed off suggestively.

Oh shit. What should I do? I know the obvious answer should be no. I should just stay away from him and sit the Cullens, but something was telling me to leave Edward for today and stay by him. I have no clue where the hell these thoughts are coming from. Something must be wrong with my brain today, but the urge to sit with Darren was so strong and I didn't even think before I answered.

"Sure, I'll eat lunch with you, but where did you plan on sitting?" I saw Edward's shocked and hurt face from the doorway, realized what I just agreed to.

"Um… well I was planning to grab a "bite" to eat in Port Angeles, and maybe do a little exploring. But, I'm not sure if you would be up for that."

"No that's fine with me, but when did you plan on getting back to school? It's a long drive you know."

"Yeah, I guess it is, but… you know how we like to drive fast. What do you say, join me for lunch?" He gave me a playful look followed by a wink.

_Oh crap. He didn't just dazzle me did he?! _"Umm…. What did you say?"I immediately realized what I just said and Edward probably caught on… I completely forgot he was even in the room.

I whirled around to see if Edward was still here, and just my luck, he was. But, he didn't stay in the room for very long, after I agree to ditch him, his face crumpled in pain and he stalked off toward the lunchroom to meet up with the rest of his family. All I can remember now, is the hurt and tortured expression on his angelic features. It put my heart in physical pain to see that, and I made a vow that I would make him smile that heart-melting grin he always gave me. But for now, I had bigger problems at hand. I couldn't just worm my way out of this one… I was on my own.

I slowly turned back to Darren, who had an amused look on his face. "What's so funny?"

"Well, just so you know, your boyfriend shouldn't be the only one who can spend time with you. He looked pretty choked up when you agreed to have lunch with me. But, anyways… what do you say?"

"I guess you have me all afternoon then, since I just blew off Edward. Hope you're not going to be too over worked with me around though; I'm quite a challenge to take care of," he wrapped an arm around my waist and strode off with me down the hallway. I should have flinched away at his touch, but I couldn't get my mind to respond with my body. So, I ended up letting Darren keep his arm around me as we walked out of the school to grab lunch.

As we reached closer to the student parking lot, I could feel that all eyes were on Darren and I.

We were just about to reach his car when Jessica, Lauren, and Angela invaded me.

"Bella, can we talk to you for a moment?" Jessica asked, trying to be discreet, but then found out that Darren didn't move an inch she added, "_Alone_?"

"I'll be waiting in the car for you Bells," Darren said in an alluring voice, and I almost completely lost my train of thought. Luckily, Jessica snapped me out of my trance.

"Okay first of all… what happen with you and Edward?! I mean I know you probably don't want to bring it up but seriously, you two were as tight as peas in a pod; when he left you, you were practically falling apart at the seams. Then, on your first day back you 2 were inseparable! All of a sudden you ditch him to go out with another boy, and not to mention he is the most gorgeous exchange student I have ever seen! Honestly, what the hell is going on?" She nearly shrieked.

"Jess calm down, there's no need to get all worked up over that." Angela said trying to calm her down.

I never thought that jess would be so concerned about my problems, and me, but she did have a point. Darren comes along and practically almost rips apart what I've been striving for to get back in my life. All I did to resist him was letting him take a hold of me like I belonged to him. Something is seriously wrong and I'm not sure what exactly it is, but I'm going to get down o the bottom of it.

I need to be private about my situation with Darren, I'm not sure exactly what's going on in between us. I'm no going to let anyone else into the situation until I know all the details myself.

"So you really think he's gorgeous?" I asked curiously with an eyebrow raised. Jess just stared at me; a little shocked.

"Bella _are you blind_?! Have you even had a good look at him lately?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Well, when you put it that way… no I haven't."

Jess decided to shake it off, but not completely. "I can't believe that you get all the good, looking, mysterious guys around here," she mumbled under her breath.

I could hear her as clear as if she was yelling it, because I've gotten used to spending so much time with Edward and his family, I've learned to become a close listener. "Thanks, so much for your opinion jess. I got to go, I have somebody who I have to attend lunch with." I finished off with giving her one of Rosalie's ice glares, and turning my back on her.

I stormed off back toward Darren's car; the candy-apple red corvette (the only sports car in the parking lot besides Rosalie's BMW M5). I was about 6 feet away from his car when I felt myself trip over a patch in the grass and found myself tumbling downward. I tried to brace myself for impact, but instead I was gathered up in cold arms.

I was half sure that it was Edward since he'd always caught me when I've fallen before, but this time it was none other than Darren.

"When you said it was going to be a challenge keeping care of you, I guess you weren't lying," he smirked.

I scoffed. "Just so you know, I'm a horrible liar." I said as he placed me back onto my feet and opened the 'vette door for me.

"We better get a move on it, or we won't have you back in time for your dad."

I gulped at the thought of that.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. No reason to be afraid; I'm a vampire of my word, even if I do drink from…"

I couldn't catch the last part of what he said because the engine revved loudly. He backed out of his parking spot, and made eye contact with the Cullens who were waiting by the M5. He locked eyes with Edward for a millisecond, gave him a wink, and then revved the motor again showing off the power of the car. The sudden increase of speed make the tires squeal against the pavement, and rocket us out of the parking lot.

EDWARD P.O.V.  
There was something wrong about that new student, but I couldn't quite place it.

He was a threat to my family, me and especially Bella. I can't protect her anymore if she chooses to be around him, but I just don't understand why she would blow me off like that for a complete stranger.

When I saw her talking to him when exiting the class, he had a smirk of something evil on his face; he's up to no good, I can feel it. I'm going to do everything in my power to keep Bella safe. That was until the period right before lunch, my love completely blew me off for some newer vampire.

Am I not good enough for her?

Does she still have doubts about being with me?

Did I really hurt her that bad that she doesn't even want to be seen in public with me anymore?

Here I thought leaving her would give her a chance at a new life, and ordinary life without involving mythical creatures. But, what did I really know? I hurt her so much it was to the point she was jumping off a cliff for God's sake! For all I knew, she could have been committing suicide. Leaving her did nothing to help the current situation; it only made it worst. I feel like she isn't completely trusting me anymore and that I have to earn her back, but I think that she'll never completely be free of doubt.

Bella is still insisting that I change her sometime soon, but I can't bear the thought of it, my angel going through the most horrid pain imaginable. I am certainly not going to be the one to put her in that pain and damn her to a life of no sunlight (around humans that is) and blood drinking. I'd truly be a monster if I did that to her, but she thinks otherwise.

Only… if only I could pry into her mind and figure out what she's thinking. Even if it's just one tiny thought…

But sadly, I don't think I'll ever get to here what her beautiful mind is processing; it'll always be a blank.

Every time that that _Darren _crept into my thoughts, I couldn't help but feel a growl erupt in my chest; I despise him and his sick twisted thoughts.

Listening in on his mind, I caught wan his plan was; what he was going to do to my love.

_NO. NO, NO, NO! He can't! I'll break every bone in his body if he does that to my angel! _At that moment I couldn't control myself. I stood up shoving my chair back, fuming, and to my luck, the bell rang (covering me from any suspicion from my classmates). I was walking faster than human pace across the room, and readied myself into a vicious crouch in the back corner of the room; waiting for him to get out of his chair.

I let another feral growl escape by throat, but it was too low for any human to hear.

Darren turned stunned towards me, and only smirked, and shook his head in disapproval.

_That's it! He's going down, _I thought as I was about to leapt at him, teeth bared.

The next I knew, I had a blank mind. I completely forgot what I doing on the other side of the room. Confused, I stood out of my crouch; rubbing my temples trying to figure out why I was on earth just happened to me. Was I losing my mind?

Brushing the situation off, I gathered my books and waited by the door for my love.

I swear I could have felt my heart stop in my chest when Bella agree to have lunch with him.

She chose him over me. _HIM…_ I feel like a disgrace; I shouldn't even be allowed to live, because of the pain I put my angel through.

I couldn't listen to his thoughts anymore; they were just too much. I had to get away. I needed my family. I needed somebody to talk to about all this. I needed Carlisle.

Instead of heading off to the lunchroom, I made a beeline straight for the Volvo. I wasn't surprise that the rest of the family was already waiting in front of the car; Alice probably saw my decision. They were might have thought that I was going to go and do something stupid, like pull another Volturi stunt. A couple months ago I went to the Volturi thinking my angel was dead; I couldn't go on in my existence without her.

I was glad that Rosalie was there too; I needed all the support I could get.

As I unlocked the doors, I was caught by my favorite scent; freesia, and strawberries mixed with the intoxicating scent of her sweet blood. My eyes immediately started searching for her, only to find that that slime ball Darren had his arm wrapped around Bella…_MY BELLA._

She tripped on the way to his car, I only got about a meter away from my car when I saw Darren become a blur of white and catch Bella right before she made contact with the ground.

I was supposed to be the one to catch her when she falls. I'm being replaced. Replaced by someone who didn't leave her broken to fend for herself….

No, I mustn't think that… Bella and I will be happy again. She even said that nobody could replace me.

I was starting to doubt my angel's words, and the meanings behind them. Had she moved onto this vampire; left me in the dust?

No matter what Bella thinks of me, she'll always have my heart… even though it's not beating.

"Edward, stop feeling so depressed. You know, some people here are actually effected by others emotions. Besides, it too early to tell for sure if he's replaced you,"

"Jasper, how'd--," This was weird. I didn't think that Jasper would be that skilled at guessing what I was thinking. It left me in awe. He just gave me an empathetic look, as we slipped back into the Volvo.

I was just closing the door when I hear the engine of Darren's car rev loudly. Snapping my eyes to where it was coming from, he sent me a message through his mind

_These violent delights have violent ends. Can you guess who's going to have the violent end in this human's story?_

I froze, staring wide-eyed out my windshield. His engine revved more violently and they bolted out of the parking lot.

There's only 2 things that came to mind at that moment; protect Bella from having a violent end, and to rid that cruel vampire of his existence.


	5. Was I supposed to see that?

Chapter 4: was I supposed to see that?

The power of the car felt nice. It reminded me of when I used to ride on Edward's back as me moved swiftly through the dense forest. This feeling was entirely different though; Edward was nowhere in sight and it didn't feel as great as I thought it would.

I stared out into the forest wondering where Edward could be. I felt so lonely… so depressed… so _empty_ with out him.

Darren looked over at me with a smile plastered across his face, but it soon vanished when he saw my distant/longing expression. "Bella, I'm sorry that you're not enjoying yourself. Maybe you _should_ have gone with Cullen."

He was starting to sound annoyed, just like the way Mike and Jacob talked when the subject of Edward arose. "No… it's fine. I'm just thinking again."

"Well, I don't think you'll be able to think too deeply for a while…"

"And why would that be?"

"Because we're here," he said turning off the engine and stepping out of the vehicle. I was expecting him to come over to my door and open it up for me like a true gentleman, but that moment never came. Darren just got out of the car and started heading toward the restaurant.

He paused and looked back to see where I was, to find that I was still in the car. He was a bit confused, and then waved at me, signaling to get a move on… apparently he was hungry, or should I say thirsty?

I was so used to Edward helping me in and out of my car, that it felt awkward opening for myself again. _Darren's not anything like Edward and is certainly not the gentleman like he is, _I thought, hauling myself out of vette to join Darren on the sidewalk.

We went to my favorite restaurant in Port Angeles… the Italian one where Edward took me on our first date. The time I guessed what he truly was. Learned the myths and truths about vampires.

Why is Darren doing this; trying to replace the memories I had here with Edward?

My train of thought ended that second and hunger took over. I had no idea how little I ate; I hadn't even eaten breakfast this morning because I was too eager to see Edward again.

I ate quickly and ravenously, while Darren just sat there with a look of hunger deeply embedded into his eyes.

"How about I catch something to eat? I need to feed if I want to spend any more time with you today."

I nodded my head, mouthful of ravioli.

"I'll be back in about 15 minutes. Here are the keys if you get bored, just hop into the car and listen to music or something until I get back." He tossed the keys onto the table and departed from the restaurant quicker than normal.

I finished my meal in record time; not bad for a human if I do say so myself. Then realized that I had sauce all over my face. I decided that I should make a quick trip to the washroom before I left to settle down in the car.

As I entered the bathroom, I was engulfed by a smell of sewage. "Awww… Gross!" I said plugging my nose and rushing to open the window. I opened it and stuck my head out, practically dying to get in a breath of fresh air. That's when I heard it… a blood curdling scream pierced the air, followed by frantic running and object falling over in the alleyway behind the restaurant. I quickly ducked my head back inside and continued my business in the washroom.

I didn't dare stick my head out the window again, for fear of the thing that was attacking that lady would see me and come after me too. I was approaching the window again to shut it, after I finished cleaning up when I saw her.

There was a blonde-haired woman running frantically and disoriented past the window with a wound to her head, which was gushing with blood (she was holding her head with a shirt of some type as she rushed down the alley. I was about to grab my cell phone when I saw him… a vampire… a face that I recognized right away. A look on his face that I wouldn't forget easily… it was the look of sheer pleasure as he strode past the window and down the alleyway, pursuing his next victim.

Oh. My. God… he was going to kill her.

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while it's been really busy with report card season coming out soon... so many assignments and then volleyball with all the tournaments. But, good news I got picked to be the captain of my team :D so I was really excited about that.

I'm also writing another fanfiction and it's going to be called 'Beginnings & ends' but I'm not going to be posting it up until I've finished writing it.

Sorry for the short chapter… but I just had to leave it on a cliffhanger :P but don't worry I'm updating as we speak.

Again… please hit that lovely review button!! I love all the reviews I get and they inspire me to keep writing. So please make sure you review


	6. Author's note

Okay I finished writing the next chapter and I'm probably going to post it either tomorrow or on Saturday… but it all depends on how badly you guys want me to update... so pressing that lovely review might help 


	7. The next snack

_AN: okay I have a scene where Bella is in the alleyway and she hears a conversation going on with a lot of swearing… but I felt it was necessary to get the point across as to how mad the man actually was. Oh… and there's at least a people he feeds on… other than that I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter 5: The Next Snack**

I stood frozen in place. I thought he was supposed to be a vegetarian, but apparently he couldn't resist from his old habits.

I heard a feral growl, kicking and screaming, a sick snapping sound… then silence. I waited hesitantly in the bathroom leaning hard against the counter, depending on it to support all my weight. I was gasping, trying to regain my breathing pattern, but I was still really shaken up.

After a few agonizing moment of silence, I decided that I couldn't bear to wait in here any longer. If the woman needed help I should go outside and see if she still was living; he might have just knocked her unconscious. Although I highly doubted that option, there was always a chance that fate might have spared her. I bolted out of the restroom, and weaved my way back through the endless amounts of tables filled with people, to where I had eaten moments before. I picked up my jacket and wallet as swiftly and as calmly as I could muster. It was a difficult task with my added clumsiness, but I managed to leave a tip on the table, and then walk briskly out of the restaurant. I didn't want to attract any more attention more than necessary to other humans around me; all I had to remember was stay clam.

I burst through the restaurant doors, wondering which way the fastest route to the back alleyway would be; I decided to go left. I made it to the entrance of the dark alley just in time to see the accused pounce on top a dumpster and then leap onto the top of the building, in search of his next victim probably.

I knew for a fact that most vampires had to feed on more than 1 thing to seduce their thirst. Alice had told me in the past to never invade/encounter a vampire when he/she is feeding or hunting; they could get distracted and take me instead of their targeted prey. But, I had to get an answer as to why he was choosing to feed on humans. He clearly told me before, that he meant only to hunt on animals but said it was hard at times to resist.

I sprinted into the alleyway pushing myself to reach the end faster, but I was slowed down immensely; I had managed to trip a few times on myself. When I finally got there I was dirty, scratched, bruised and smelt like garbage. There was practically nothing left of the human… only a couple of charred bones left from the fire.

Wow, that must have been an intense amount of heat for the body to burn so quickly. I felt sorry for the woman; she'd have had no clue that the godly-like creature she met moments before would end her life in an instant.

I looked straight up, in search for the stealthy predator, hoping he wasn't still watching me. I found out that he was nowhere in sight and that the sky was still covered with a thick blanket of clouds. That would mean that he would still be able to travel about without suspicions as to why his skin was sparkling in the sunlight.

I walked at a brisk pace back toward the mouth of the alley in search of the murderer who killed the unfortunate soul moments ago.

I sighed in relief there was no sign of him anywhere; at least I was safe for the time being, or so I thought.

I leant against the back of the restaurant's brick wall. I was tried, worn out; groggy, and just wanted to go back home to bed… forgetting it all happened. But I guess I was destined never to get a recent rest that day. I knew I had to continue to search for the woman's killer, but I just didn't have it in me to continue at the moment.

I let out a frustrated sigh, and slumped against the wall, placing my hands on my knees. I hadn't even rested 30 seconds, when commotion started to pick up again, but this time it didn't involve a certain vampire… or so I thought.

My head snapped up as I heard an intense argument erupt about a couple of blocks away from where I stood. I hid behind the corner of the dumpster, but I could still clearly hear the argument the people were having.

"Hey you piece of shit!" He had a deep voice and an accent that sounded like he was part of a mafia or something. The man was talking to a person ahead of him. The other man whirled around to face the mafia guy with a pissed look on his face. That look soon turned to horror when he found out whom it was.

"Y-y-y-yo-you," the man stuttered. He was wearing a black trench coat just like the mafia guy. He had black suit pants and matching black patent shoes on. He looked just like any other ordinary businessman making his way back home from work.

"Yeah, it's me dumbass! You think you could get away with what yoos did so easily? Fucking running away from it all in Seattle? You left me to deal with all you're fucking shit, and now you pretend like nothing happened? Well guess who's fucking had to lead the cops off your trail? Huh!? You almost got us fucking caught and convicted!" The man was shouting and his voice was rising louder and louder with every word he spoke. The mafia guy shoved the person the man roughly into one of the brick walls that lined this more deserted part of the port.

The man didn't even try to defend himself, he just stuck his hands into is pockets, and listened with an expressionless face.

"I'm sick and tried of always fucking having to clean up after you! You're a fucking disgrace to us, and I should put a fucking end to this a long time ago. How about I fucking put you out of your misery right here and fucking now," he said taking a gun, with a silencer attached to it, out of his black trench coat; holding it directly underneath the man's jaw. He smirked and continued his threat. "But, I'll be nice to yous this time. I'll give you to the count of 3 to get your ass out of my fucking sight, and I never want to see you or your low life family around these parts any more. The next time I won't be as generous… you 'ear?!?" he asked locking and loading his gun, getting ready to fire.

Somehow I had a feeling that this confrontation was going to end badly.

"Yes. Fine with me," the man replied. "Can I at least have a last request?" The man was stepping away from the wall and moving the mafia guys' gun out of his face.

"Sure, I'll be a man of honor and allow you to speak your finally words."

The man smirked, like he was withholding a secret. Then shook his head in disappointment.

"Mark, Mark, Mark… I thought you would have brains to have killed me by now. But it seems like you still haven't got any." With that said, the man took his hands out of his pockets, revealing a sharp, glinting dagger.

He took a few swipes at the man named Mark, cutting him slightly on the arm, only enough to start drawing blood from the wound. He took another ferocious swipe at Mark's chest, creating a deeper wound and drawing more blood. This caused him to topple onto the ground in pain, gun rolling about a foot away.

It was hard to keep watching; I knew that the man would finish off his victim in one last quick and fatal strike. But the tables turned on him.

Mark quickly rolled over, ignoring the piercing pain he was enduring, grabbed his gun and aimed expertly at the man.

BANG!

The sound made my ears ring, and started to make my head throb. I shook my head hard, trying to clear my senses, only to look up to the blood-red eyes of the woman's murderer.

I was shocked that he had come so close to me… he would still be in his hunting mode. "h-h-how could y-y-you? I thought…" I stuttered, then blinked my eyes hard; hoping it was just my overworked imagination. To somewhat relief, I opened my eyes to find he was gone.

I searched around frantically, hopping he was still in sight. To my luck I spotted a shadowy figure near the mouth of the alleyway where the man lay lifeless on the ground; blood slowly trickling into the gutters.

Mark threw his gun down on top of the dead body, and proceeded into the darkened part of the port once more.

As, soon as Mark was about a block or 2 away from the body, _he_ approached out from the shadows… to feast. It didn't take him long to drain the man completely of all blood.

I thought that by now he would have sedated his thirst, but apparently he hadn't fed in a while… I could still see a glint of it in his posture. He unfortunately, was still in hunting mode and his senses were driving him to the closest source of open blood.

Mark.

He glided after him through the streets, twisting in various directions. Trailing him like a cat.

I wouldn't let him get away with this so easily… he still had to answer my question about why he had just thrown his supposed diet out the window.

I decided to follow them.

I made sure to stay at least a half a block away from the prey and the predator as I attempted to trail them stealthy. The area we were now in was in the most deserted part of Port Angeles… the part where I ran into that group of men about 2 years ago, but at that time I was accompanied by a guardian angel. This time it was going to be different… this time I was going to be alone if anything terrible happened to me. I just prayed to God that I wouldn't get Déjà vu again and have to endure it once more.

I proceeded down the street on the sidewalk but picked up my pace; the 2 were walking faster and faster.

Mark would have no clue that he was the next victim. He'd have no clue that he was being tracked by a silent predator, waiting for the right moment to strike.

I stopped dead in my tracks. _Oh… my… God…_ this was the exact place where I was about to be attacked almost 2 years ago, when that group of males was herding me. I let out a strangled gasp, trying to keep myself together, not intending that it would be so loud.

The victim turned around, immediately after I let that slip, but his hunter paid no attention to me. He was dead set on his prey.

"What the --" he shouted, but never got to finish his sentence.

His predator cut him off by ripping at his jugular, preventing him from making any further noise. That's when the bloodshed started. I couldn't bear to watch anymore, though. I shut my eyes tightly, and wrapped my arms around my middle, willing for the scene before me to disappear. I couldn't bear to see any more death.

I backed away from the 2 slowly, shaking my head back and forth, eyes clenched shut, (practically hyperventilating) praying that it would vanish somehow.

Nothing vanished, but I could feel something sticky beneath my feet. I opened my eyes to see what I had stepped into… it was the man's blood. I felt dizzy and weak as the smell of salt and rust over powered me; I had to get out of there _now_. Quickly, I sprinted away from it all. Faster and faster I ran doing my best not to trip more than necessary, back to where I thought I'd be safe… in the car.

As I ran away from the gruesome scene that was being played before me, I could understand now why he didn't want me to see him or his family while they fed. It would be embedded into my mind…

It would never leave.

I couldn't push the image of that man's life being drained away to nothing before my very eyes. The way he did it, it was like he'd done it a thousand times, and it was a second nature to him.

I realized then and there how easily a life could be taken away from this world and cast into another. I could understand why he was trying not to be a monster. He would be able to hear the thoughts of his victims as they died in his steely bite.

After a few blocks of running frantically and tripping several times, a light flickering on overhead startled me. It was getting dark out and the street lamps overhead illuminated the abandoned streets. You'd think I would feel safer now that there were lights on, but truthfully I was scared more than ever.

After seeing him drain that man of all his blood, I ran in the direction of where I came from, but I couldn't remember the exact route back to the restaurant and the vette. He had taken so many twists and turns… up, down, across, and over streets.

I couldn't recall the way back to the heart of the port.

I was _lost_.

Utterly and completely lost, and probably with no hope of being found. I had tripped numerous times on my excursion, and my palms where caked with dry blood and the cuts on my knees had bled through my jeans. I was a mess roaming the streets of the Port, defenseless if attacked. I was bruised and broken from my encounter with death and I just wanted to be safe and sound at Charlie's.

But that fantasy probably wouldn't happen for a while… I was in more trouble that I knew.

_AN: So… can anyone guess who the vampire is??_

_What will happen next to Bella… could this be the end??_

_Duh duh duh duh! I guess you'll just have to review telling me if you know the answers (he he) :) _

_Thank-you so much for the people who have reviewed so far :) keep it up!_


End file.
